


Bending Will.

by Minjoonalist



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Friends with Benefits Kim Taehyung, K-Pop smut, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Kim Taehyung is a simp for a married woman, Kim Taehyung | V Smut, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader - Freeform, Min Yoongi - Freeform, bts smut, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minjoonalist/pseuds/Minjoonalist
Summary: There's never a good time to admit you love someone you shouldn’t, especially when they’re not good for you and apparently Kim Taehyung hasn’t gotten that memo.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Bending Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Taehyung stands on his own two feet to tower above your face and you immediately submit, hard gaze becoming soft.
> 
> “You mean why am I so confused? Because the last time you were here, you made me the most pissed I’ve ever been in my entire life y/n…and then you come back as if I'm supposed to bend to your every will.” he growls out, nostrils flaring angrily at you and the intense glare he was momentarily giving you had suddenly turned into a nasty smirk.
> 
> A ‘tsk’ leaves his mouth and You flinch slightly when his hand comes up to gently grab at the bottom of your chin-lifting your face up to him “ If you want my help so bad- you're going to bend to mine, got it?” he finishes huskily a thick layer of lust heard clear within his voice.
> 
> You nod and you suddenly felt weak under his stance. Having a delayed reaction when he then hooks his finger to the top of your only covering, you can barely react when he tugs at it with no grace. The towel falls to the ground and you try your best not to blush at how long he runs his eyes from your chest to your thighs. They slowly come back up to you, a raw emotion flashing through them and assessing you like no one has before- not even your husband.

_A woman is chased frantically down the hallway of her apartment building…_

_With hot tears falling silently down her face, she pulls out her phone to text a number she hasn't used in..._ _**awhile** _ _. Not paying attention to where she's heading , she just barely misses the last step of the stairs that leads into the apartment complex’s parking lot. It starts pouring outside and just before she could make it to her car in time, the unforgiving rain soaks her through her sweater and tights. She gets inside, slams her car door shut and doesn't waste any time to pull away from the parking space._

_Making her way out, she speeds heavily down the drenched roads and towards her awaited destination. The dark figure of a frantic husband being left behind into the night._

_You._

**that woman was you.**

Only, it was probably about an hour ago where you’d just fled the scene of your husband’s infidelity. It wasn't the first time you’ve caught him with another woman. In fact it was only about a year ago, around this time that he was caught cheating.

You don't understand why you haven't left him-the countless lies, failed promises, and of course how he could never seem to keep it in his pants and just for you. Each and every time it only ended with a piece of your love fading away for him and not to mention you coming back to a special friend.

Honestly, you’ve probably done this more times than you could keep count. Running here, to find yourself standing in front of a pale white door with the number 28D plastered on it. You’ve seen it plenty of times before and just like now- you felt your heart hammering consistently in your chest every time you face it. You aren’t proud of the reasons you always found yourself here, but at some point you eventually stopped caring along the way. You could almost say it was a guilty pleasure and one you knew, you should have ridden yourself of the second you’d gotten married. _Thankfully you didn’t._

By now it would have been the fifth time you told yourself to turn away and like always you’re not going to listen. Why? because you’re angry, heartbroken and the only thing that could help you was standing on the other side of the material, you’ve just knocked on.

You look up when you hear it, the sound of a clicking lock, followed by the creak of the apartment’s door. Your heart jumps, stomach twisting up and you swallow in your suddenly parched mouth as the person you came to see appears before you.

Kim Taehyung.

_He doesn't care..._ he thinks to himself while staring down to find you with a solemn expression stuck on your beautiful face... _he doesn't care what made you come back, but he is curious about your expectations now that you were._

In his face you could see it, the intimidating stare he doesn't bother to hide as he cautiously takes your presence before him. You do the same as well. Giving him a complete look over and only to be unsurprised that the cocky bastard answered his door in only black briefs.

_Of course_ _ **—**_ You think as well before rolling your eyes at him, although you couldn't ignore the skip in your heart beat from the pleasing sight.

Creamy, smooth skin complimenting his broad chest, toned abdomen and slightly thicker thighs. Standing in the doorway, his head tilts with a stoic expression and his dark curls sway with him. He then crosses his arms and legs together, patiently making himself comfortable while making you uncomfortable and impatient.

The familiarity of this situation hits you like waves and you think back to the last time you found yourself at his doorstep. How you told him it would be the last time he ever talked to you... touched you... _saw you_. Flashes of your rage and irritation coming as a well needed reminder.

_Old habits die hard..._

“ I got your text…” He suddenly holds up his phone in evidence, a bright screen facing you to reveal the blue and white bubbles of your messages.

He gives the phone a small taunting shake just before putting it away. With you giving no reply, a silent stare continues on between the both of you and neither of you are willing to blink- scared that you might show some kind of weakness towards the other. He then turns to take in your soaked attire, running his stern gaze up your long legs, and all the way to the wet ball sitting on the top of your head.

His eyes momentarily flicker towards the heavy rain dropping from the sky behind you and he puckers his lips to let out a strong whistle of astonishment. “Must be pretty bad, if you drove in this kind of weather y/n.” He smirks wickedly while watching as your strong exterior falters slightly from his teasing words.

He then goes to bite his lip, in his mind he was wondering how ridiculous you must feel. The male, well aware of your despicable marriage and even more aware of your ill intentions with him tonight. _Not that he was complaining_...In-fact it made him just a little nervous to have you back again.

“Tae…” You suddenly breathe out within a broken breath. It catches him completely off guard and he freezes once you could no longer find yourself to look at him. Your feet fumbling and fingers fidgeting together, you try hard to hold back a sob in front of him “Can... you just let me in …please?” was all you could croak out.

Taehyung blinks as if he’s slowly registering the broken girl before him and he sinks as his chest burns from seeing you this way. However he then scoffs at this. Taehyung looks away behind him into his _empty_ apartment and then back towards you, as if he could be doing something better. Which he probably could to be honest...then again would else be better than him getting to see you again?

_Watching you beg._

“You really have some nerve. You slammed the door in my face and left- no call, no texts for _Months_ and now you're here demanding to use me again. What makes you think I’m willing to help you this time?” He glares while watching as you cringe from his truth.

The words come out irritably and if you didn’t know better, you think they stemmed heavily from bitterness. He didn’t have the right to be mad, this is what he does with millions of girls and one of them happens to be you. Just an old friend of his.. _.that he also just happened to fuck more times like his non-existent girlfriend._

“Well I know you wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this, Otherwise you wouldn't have answered my text…” You say a bit hesitant, but it sounds like a whisper under all the pouring rain that was happening behind both of you. “You always loved watching me crawl back...”

The statement intrigues him.

“That’s because you never learn…” After he says this, He quirks a black brow and clicks his jaw. A common move he always did whenever he was possibly considering wasting his time on you. With your eyes lowering, you don’t know what else to say that will fill the long silence happening between both of you. Silently you hoped he’d give in- your eyes trained on the ground when you suddenly hear another click from the doorway and the sickness in your stomach had become 3x worse.

In an empty presence, Your red eyes then become blurry for the umpteenth time tonight and you realize he closed his door on you just then.

_He rejected you._

You couldn’t blame him though, he always had a strict rule- one you’ve seemed to always break. _A one-time deal._ That’s how it was supposed to be, he fucks you once and you never speak again. Your problem solved, his hunger fulfilled. That's how the arrangement was supposed to work, but Instead you came back _—you just kept coming back… and eventually, he wanted you to every time._

You sigh turning away, disappointed and embarrassed. Your mind slides slowly into an unbearable space, as you think about how your husband was having no problem finding another woman to please and yet you couldn’t seem to get another man to even _touch_ you. You then swallow the hard lump in your throat. Your wet shoes dragging upon the ground, as you take away any dignity you could possibly have left and You sniffle, accepting your defeat.

“...-You’re right.” The deep velvety voice that could easily set a flood in you, yells out from behind in the background. It makes your heart stutter and you freeze, making your body come to a halt while facing away from where you were just standing moments ago. The place where you thought the man had finally declared having enough of you…

“I-I...what?” you breathe.

Taehyung watches you with a deep glare you couldn’t see, but that you could definitely feel running up your back. He hesitates at first, moving further away from his front door to follow you out into the hallway.

“You’re Right...” He repeats even louder, or was he just getting closer?

“ I _hate_ when you ask me for this… but that's only because I know every time, I’ll say yes. I know it's not good for me... _or you_ , but when has this relationship ever been?” He asks, his question oozing with a familiar dominance. It has your breathing elevating with each word he speaks, as he nears closer towards you. Light footsteps drawing in with every second of silence passing and it takes everything in you not to turn around to look at him.

He wasn’t wrong, the connection you both had built with each other was toxic- a relationship that began off of pure curiosity on your part and eventually turning into a repetitive coping mechanism. Still, while you were aware of this every time...there was no denying this constant pull you felt to Taehyung and it was strange how the both of you could never seem to deny the offer when it came up.

“...I’m leaving him.” you say honestly, Teeth catching onto your bottom lip when those steps come to a halt.

Two big sturdy hands grips greedily at your hips with the fingers digging in and suddenly snatches you back, catching you by surprise.“ You’re not leaving him, so don't lie to me… _I’ve heard that one too many times before_.” Taehyung frowns as he nuzzles close into you, his nose ghosting right beside your left ear. “I’m not going to waste my time wondering if you’re going to stay or not...that Taehyung is gone.” he preaches slowly right into your ear.

It feels as if all his actions were completely contradicting his words. His warm breath making the hairs on the back of your neck rise once he falls in closer. Taehyung’s lips are suddenly pressed beneath it, a series of light pecks following before his teeth start to nibble on your earlobe. Your sides start to tingle, a thrilling chill falling down your spine from the forbidden man. He runs his hands up, tracing your figure along your waist and shoulders before landing on your squashy biceps.

“However...I guess this time is _different_ , huh?” He inhales deeply, his own breathing escalating just slightly. Immediately Taehyung knows that the answer is bullshit.

“It could be...” You suggest hopefully with closed eyes. He lets out a dry chuckle to this, his head then dipping even lower, warm breath continuing to caress your skin every time he exhales.

“ _We’ll see.”_

You fight the urge to lean back into him. You wanted to let the hardness of his hot body engulf your cold one. Of course he doesn’t let you, instead, being sure to keep a safe distance between the both of you as he should. One inch closer and the action would become much more intimate than it was meant.

Just like your ear- the most gentle kiss, you’ve ever felt was placed on your exposed neck. His teeth nipping and sucking slowly at the tender flesh. The feeling has your mind wandering into dangerous memories of when his stirring lips would fall further than your collarbone. Marking and creating a series of colorful reminders all over your chest.

You suddenly hear him let out a frustrated breath. “I thought we were done with this?” he growls out against you. When you listen it almost sounds as if it were really meant for himself.

His mouth then finds that sweet spot between the juncture of your shoulder and neck, sucking hard enough to definitely leave a mark.

“Trust me...I-I did too.” You bite back a moan. “...but I want this Tae...I want you, please. _One more time._ ” Your voice wavers.

_You said that last time..._ “ Then I guess we’re both on the same page.” He closes his eyes at your plea and with that, Taehyung abruptly turns you around.

Your feet start to automatically move where he wants you to. Both of you walk back towards his apartment’s door, but only this time you actually enter the space. Once inside, he lets you go, the heat from his body disappearing completely within the cold darkness. You think you hear the faint sound of running water in the distance behind you. Your head then turns towards him hesitantly just as he closes the front door behind him and locks it.

You stand awkwardly watching his figure with a nervous flutter of what to do next and When he catches you staring, he looks at you expectantly.

“What?” You frown back.

“You’re soaked with rain.” He steps towards you, hand coming up to tug gently at the wet fabric of your sweater. The material stays on his fingers, gaze hard to make out as he looks down at you for a pause too long. _He really missed you._

Taehyung suddenly clears his throat “You should go take a shower, I’m not going to sleep with you while you smell like a dirty, wet mop.”. He’s quick to insult you, but you could still tell there was a hint of amusement hidden behind it.

Truth is, the man knew you had to be freezing.

You blink, watching his hand fall and seeing it move towards the band of boxer briefs. Reluctantly you shift your gaze away and up to him “It's never stopped you before. ” You retort while biting back the small smirk.

He rolls his eyes in return “Just go before I change my mind y/n.” Taehyung huffs, but inside he knew there was no way he was going to do so and so did you. Even then you still walked further into his place and down the familiar hallway that led to his open bedroom door. With his lights off around the entire apartment, the only room that was giving you source to see, came from your intended destination.

Inside his steamy master bathroom, your suspicions of running water were proven right and it immediately grants you with the well needed heat from the shower. Grateful, you strip off any wet material that clings to your body, shivering as the cold air hits it before you’re skipping over to step in.

Your skin welcomes the heated water that washes off all rain and you hum in content that the man actually remembered how hot you liked your showers. You even wondered when Taehyung had the time to get it ready...

_-Wait_...your eyes widen when you remember the man closing the door in your face.

A warm feeling spreads in your chest, stomach fluttering and an uncontrollable smile coming in. You realize he’d left earlier to turn it on for you...

“The sly bastard. ” you grin from astonishment.

You noticed that, that was something that never seemed to change- Taehyung’s thoughtful nature being a trait that naturally came to him. Although it was hard to tell if you didn’t know him, he still knew how to do the sweetest things that could make any girl fall for him.

_...He also knew how to break their hearts..._ another part of you chimes in immediately, wiping the big smile completely off of your face. Right, you’d almost gotten yourself swept up in the kindness of a FB well known as Taehyung. _No, now wasn’t the time to dig up your feelings._

A dark cloud begins to fall over you once again and you’re suddenly in need of a distraction. So you look around the neat space for a moment, familiarity hitting you in waves and it reminds you of the last time you were here.

A recent memory of your back being pressed against the tiled wall and on his shoulders laid your soft thighs as he ate you out. Tae's tongue lapping and swirling generously inside of you to reach his goal and your legs had turned to jelly as he began sucking roughly on your sensitive clit. Your heavy pants were like music to his ears, trembling legs like a visual art and you came hard in his mouth for your final release of that night. He slurped and swallowed, drinking you for all you were worth even as you were getting so weak you nearly collapsed.

_fuck_... Instantly you were clenching your thighs together at the thought, pushing yourself back onto that same wall.

Hot waves of lust swirl in your abdomen more than before, thighs squeezing even harder at the image of a short haired Taehyung bobbing his head between them. The man hadn’t even touched you within the last few months and yet the moment felt as if it’d just happened hours ago.

“ I said wash up, not run up my water bill.”

You shriek when his deep monotone voice chimes in from beside you. You didn’t think to pull the shower curtain close, so you were lost for words when you found him drinking in your bare body from the doorway. The man standing rather proudly in his half nakedness, looking a little too smug for your liking.

Clutching your chest for your rapidly beating heart, you then look to him.“ Ever learn how to knock? Talk about invasion of privacy.” You breathe the phrase that was already willing to come out of your mouth and he shifts patiently at the door.

The movement catches your attention and Once again you’re letting your stare drop deliciously down his tan, slim body-only pausing to notice the thick bulge hidden under the black barrier that was his underwear. You couldn’t tell before within the darkness of his apartment- but you had a much better look now and as expected, you weren’t disappointed.

He bites back a smirk, watching you falter from the sultry gaze he returns when he catches you. Taehyung then arches a black brow while shamelessly running it all over you for the millionth time he’d been standing there. “That's weird to hear you say, considering how i'll have you spread out for me...I know your body like the back of my hand.”

You try hard to avoid the warmth in your cheeks.

At your silence he pushes himself off of the frame he’d been leaning his back on. “Unless... you changed your mind?” Taehyung’s triggering low voice sends a tortuous spike of arousal deep within you, his eyes growing darker and the suggestion has you frantically shaking your head as you shift within your spot.

“No, not all, if anything I want to more than ever...h-how long were you standing there?” Your nerves spark to life as he stalks over towards you.

Taehyung looks up for a moment to think before he shrugs “About 5 minutes, I don’t know I was kind of... _distracted_. ” he says and your eyes widen from the honest answer, but you sag in relief nonetheless.

_Good, maybe he didn’t-_

“Just so you know, that's long enough to know you were thinking about my mouth on that pretty little pussy of yours.” Taehyung suddenly confesses in his crude words, another smirk gracing his features. The combination has you holding your breath and you could swear that the wetness pooling between your legs came from more than Just the water of his shower.

You wet your lips “ _There's no way you could know that_.”

He chuckles, walking in even closer to the point where he was close enough to wrap an arm around your waist. A yelp stuck in your throat, he snatches you forward and presses your damp body onto his, a large hand running along the middle of your back and down to the curve of your ass-sending a shiver down your spine. He then grins, disregarding the water currently spraying over his arm and running out onto his bathroom floor.

“If I go even further, would I then?” He asks knowingly.

You chew on the inside of your cheek and Taehyung’s hand begins to reach even lower. His fingers slide between your thighs, the cold digits contrasting with the hot water running over you. They brush gently over your folds- remnants of your arousal already betraying you before he thinks to slip them in.

As if discovering a new treasure, Taehyung’s eyes light up before pulling them away and you swallow- wishing he would have gone further instead of bringing his hand up between the both of you.

“Well…” In front of you, he gloats with a hint of a smile as his shiny fingers show the evidence he wanted. He then does something that has your breath hitching in your throat, Taehyung takes them into his mouth- sucking on them while staring at you as if to prove a point. “ I guess that's a yes.”

Your eyes flutter and you try not to show how much that simple gesture has affected you. A Throbbing need, now making its way over your body “Are you really surprised?” you ask with a very dry mouth.

“No.” He shrugs, stepping away from you and the running water. He then moves to the side of you- coming to turn the shower off. “-and stop wasting my water.” He then finishes before turning to leave out the space.

You frown not only from the petty statement, but also because even within the steamy room- your body immediately felt cold without his touch. You craved more of it, wishing he would come back to finish what he started and that itself terrified you.

Watching him walk away, you could almost swear your knees would buckle if you followed him, but your need for release had you stepping out of the shower faster than you could rethink it. Once out, you reach for a towel within a nearby closet, wrapping it around yourself as you walk to meet him in his-

You freeze at the sight you were granted with...Mesmerized from the captivating show across the room. On the other side, He faces the opposite direction of you, his arms stretching high up in the air.

You stand there frozen, watching his amazing physique from behind and your fingers ache to run along his defined back. As if he could feel your eyes on him, the muscles correlating around it, flex together in unison and you close your eyes, reminding yourself desperately to breathe from the sight.

_Holy shit,_ you forgot just how gorgeous Kim Taehyung really is and when you truly look at him, you could see how much the man had really changed over time. He looked older, more ...structured. His skin was a bit tanner, his hair grew way longer into dark curly fringe, and he’s much more put together than he used to be.

You also don’t miss how much bigger he seemed in _various_ places. His height, his build, his-...

“oh...” you gulp.

He turns your way, giving you a much better view of his caged member within his briefs and this time you actually take advantage to admire it. You wondered if its exactly how you remember it or maybe you were just over exaggerating how good it was in your mind.

_You’ll find out soon enough_...you thinkas you walk warily in the same direction as him.

The brunette looks at you, his body moving to sit comfortably on the edge of his bed. As usual, his face has boredom written over it- blank from any emotion, but his gaze so intensely trained on you, It was like he was waiting for you to make the wrong move any moment now. Or maybe _he_ was afraid to make the wrong move…

“So...how are we doing this?” you ask awkwardly after standing in front of him for a couple of seconds.

He frowns attempting to hide his smile, because you thought you actually needed to start a conversation with him. He came to the conclusion, it was your way to make it seem less fucked up how you were using him to get over your husband. Taehyung is a big boy, he doesn’t need any introduction for what he wanted to do- you knew him too well to be reacting to him this way.

_It was cute_ … _you were still cute and frankly he hated that._

“Come here...” he motions for you to follow.

With Steady eyes, the way he watches your every move has you wanting to do anything but. You were now nervous and you didn’t know why. Was it because it’d been so long? That the man who was planning to take your worries away, was now much more intimidating than you last remembered him? Or maybe you could blame the conversation from earlier and how wrong it felt to keep on like this.

Your stomach twists up in warning. It tells you that the last place you needed to be right now was here with him, But you meet him anyway, your feet stopping you just short of his personal bubble.

Taehyung tries his best to stop confusing thoughts in his head. Your shy attitude had caught the patient man completely off guard and as he already mentioned to you before, he knew every bit of you like the back of his hand. That includes whenever you were being timid.

“What’s the matter?” you inquire from the strange look he gives you.

“ You tell me? You’re standing here like we haven’t done this before. Hell the last time we were together…you told me you hoped my dick would fall off.” He chuckles out incredulously.

You quirked a brow to him “No, I said ‘I hope your dick shrivels up _and then falls off_ .” You corrected him shamelessly for your insult.

“Thanks for the reminder. ” he bites in return. _He didn't remember it being so vividly detailed..._

“Why are you doing this right now? starting this again.” It was your turn now to roll your eyes. You couldn’t believe he thought now was the time to bring up your past disagreement with each other- although its not like you two haven’t clashed previous to sex before.

“Why?” He seems a bit taken aback. You were really sending this man on a roller coaster and this was the type of problem that always seems to start between you two. _Well that and the fact that there was no doubt he was completely in love with a married woman.._.

Taehyung stands on his own two feet to tower above your face and you immediately submit, hard gaze becoming soft.

“You mean why am I so confused? Because the last time you were here, you made me the most pissed I’ve ever been in my entire life y/n…and then you come back as if I'm supposed to bend to your every will.” he growls out, nostrils flaring angrily at you and the intense glare he was momentarily giving you had suddenly turned into a nasty smirk. A ‘tsk’ leaves his mouth and You flinch slightly when his hand comes up to gently grab at the bottom of your chin-lifting your face up to him “ If you want my help so bad- you're going to bend to mine, got it?” he finishes huskily a thick layer of lust heard clear within his voice.

You nod and you suddenly felt weak under his stance. Having a delayed reaction when he then hooks his finger to the top of your only covering, you can barely react when he tugs at it with no grace. The towel falls to the ground and you try your best not to blush at how long he runs his eyes from your chest to your thighs. They slowly come back up to you, a raw emotion flashing through them and assessing you like no one has before- not even your husband.

“Get on the bed” He says, his voice low, but commanding. You falter not doing so and before you know it, he's doing it for you. Both of his hands come to grip your waist and lift you around, everything going in a flash when he suddenly throws you onto his bed and you’re flopping onto the sheeted black mattress.

Your old confidence flies out of the window in front of the new Taehyung, heart racing and butterflies that probably shouldn’t be there are still floating around in your stomach.

It was about the time you realized what you’d gotten yourself into. You would be letting Taehyung have his way again and you were about to let him do what he does routinely with tons of other girls every other night (at least you think he still does).

Except in this moment he was angry with you, and any kind of unresolved feelings he has been keeping all this time, was about to be unleashed onto you.

But oddly enough- It _excites_ you.

You couldn't deny the entirely new flow of heat shipping throughout your body when he strips himself of his only clothing before your eyes. The familiar thick shaft springing free from it’s confines, red and hard with precum oozing out the tip- he was just as turned on as you were and you swallow from the overwhelming memories of the owner’s expert use of it. He was truly a god standing before you in all his glory. Stunning looks and a cool persona, you could understand how those girls were destined to fall for his irresistible charm. As you remembered- Some even stooped so low as to beg the man for his love.

If only they knew Taehyung was unreachable...- _emotionally_ at least.

You knew this even while the two of you were only friends in college. The infamous art major Kim Taehyung, who seemed to be able to find beauty in all things except relationships. It's a wonder how you are still able to keep coming back-even with all hearts you’ve witnessed him break over the years. Wild just fucked hair, dried tear stains, and pitifully dazed expressions. they were the only characteristics you could remember as each girl passed you by on your way up to him. You didn’t understand then when it made you curious of your old friend’s skills in bed, but you definitely understood now.

You frown as a wave of jealousy plagues you... _How messed up did your life have to be, if you would have rather taken that path of heart break from Tae, then the one you are currently on?_

Waiting on your back, your mind starts to get the better of you and he watches silently as your expression darkens on his bed. Even when you become angry from unknown reasons, the man still couldn’t stop the twitch in his dick from how fucking hot you looked in front of him. Displayed perfectly for his doing, his mouth watering at the sight.

“Tae?” He snaps out of his thoughts at your tiny voice.

You’ve been laying so patiently for him, overthinking your life’s decisions and possibly why you were here ruining him. Legs crossed, one arm covering your breasts while the other gripped tightly at his black sheets.

He tsk’s again at you, a firm hand falling on one of your knees, before he pushes one away to reveal your glistening lips. He then situates himself on top, both of his thighs spreading comfortably to each side and a dangerous look passes in those dark orbs when he sees your sheltered state.

“I’m right here princess…” he takes another hand to pull the arm covering your breasts. He lifts it towards his face, close enough to place a sweet kiss on your wrist and you shudder when he switches back into his dominant role. “You just love the way my name sounds on your lips, don't you love? ” Devilish eyes pierce through you menacingly.

If there was any sign Taehyung was going to go easy on you, it had completely vanished within that very moment. Your mouth starts to become dry and you take on the opportunity to once again run over his perfect physique. As you try to keep your mind steady, your eyes go from his plump pink lips, down to his sleek abdomen, and landing at the angry cock situated between his legs.

Your eyes bulge a bit... _oh yeah, definitely how you remembered._

Your tongue then darts out towards your slightly parted lips as you look up to meet the man in his eyes. A twisted glint making its appearance once you nod in return.

You could feel the pain before you could hear the sound. The tender skin on the inside of your spread thigh stinging after Taehyung’s large palm connects roughly with it. The unexpected slap prompting you to squeak out ‘yes’ out loud to satisfy him. Your thighs are then pushed firmly onto your chest, heart jumping even harder.

“Good Girl” is all he says in return to you.“ What do you want? Tell me how to helpyou.”

“I want to forget…just for a moment.” a shudder racks through you “ please f-fuck me like he never could.” You stutter referring to your despicable husband. You then swallow while looking up to him. The aching need within your core invades all of your thoughts and he squeezes your thighs gently in return as a lost look takes over his expression.

Taehyung truly takes in your words, because it was almost surreal what he was hearing. you had basically just told him that the man you once chose over him years ago couldn’t satisfy you like he could. Taehyung had already come to that conclusion long ago on his own but hearing you confess it out loud was only rekindling a foreign feeling within him he was just trying to bury.

_Fuck._

Heart suddenly pounding in his chest, he leans into you and you take an inhale of breath. to your delight he places a small kiss between the valley of your breasts making you sigh out in pleasure. While doing this, he lets go of your legs. His mouth moving over towards your right mound with a starved gaze zoning in on his awaited designation.

His tongue darts out to wet his lips “Did I ever tell you how much I fucking love your tits? ” He confesses just before flicking his tongue teasingly over the hardened nipple. He does this motion again and takes the entire thing into his warm mouth. Immediately your back arches into him and you let out soft gasp. Taehyung continues to suck hungrily at your flesh, a hand coming up beside him to manipulate your other tit and you gasp out with a slight giggle that only ends in a much appreciated moan.

“Y-you might have...mentioned it before” you say, your body writhing under him. With the slight scrape of his teeth it gives the man the idea to nibble down on the nerve. He hums in return letting it go with a loud pop.

“Good, because once is never enough…” he replies with a soft smile just making it onto his lips.

A strange feeling slowly rises in your chest and you can't help but to frown and then groan from his sudden compliments. The words sink slowly into your thoughts, distracting you for just a moment as you think about the times he’s definitely made a point to tell you before.

But then you wonder...

“How often do you tell girls that?” You ask in a light-hearted manner.

You needed anything to bring you back from the weird feeling you just had or to remind you that you were no different from the others. You giggle slightly at him but you guessed he didn't find it as funny, because whatever sign of happiness he was showing had completely dropped in an instant.

Taehyung pauses in his actions, not having to expect that question from you. He looks up after leaving what you knew would later on be an unmissable hickey laying on the side of your breast. _God, you love when he leaves them._

“It comes up every now and then...only one girl has heard it though.” He answers with a shrug.

The frown on your face deepens even further, his sudden change in attitude pulling you in a circle. Was that one girl supposed to be you? You were just about to ask if everything was okay, until the shift of his body sliding away catches you by surprise.

His head slowly drags further down your body, sloppy, open mouth kisses trailing down your skin torturously as he takes his time to move lower.

Your heart begins to beat harder within your chest, watching his lips connect with every part of your supple skin and trailing heat all the way to your lower abdomen. You hold your breath, awaiting for him to reach where you wanted him most. Of course knowing Taehyung, you’re not surprised when the man completely skips the place in whole, instead taking his time to move towards your inner thighs, planting slow kisses and sucking harder to make sure he leaves his marks there as well.

When he reaches closer, so close you could feel his breath- you’re so wound up, you couldn’t stop yourself from bucking into him and Taehyung suddenly glances at you with hungered eyes.

You don’t miss the amusement in them.

“Don’t worry I’ll get there princess.” You hear him assure you, but the pent up arousal in your core made it hard to bear with him.

He places a teasing kiss just above your slit, keeping eye contact with you to watch your reaction. Inwardly, he chuckles- watching your face screw up in desperation and how your eyes stay glued to his lips, awaiting their next move. He nips and sucks more hues onto you, loving the sound of your labored breaths until he places a final kiss onto the outer lips of your pussy and another to the hood of your clit.

“oh..” You moan out with a sharp squeak.

He does it again and you gasp out, finding that Taehyung’s sinful mouth finally engulfs your entire core. He chuckles back to you, a smug satisfaction of hearing his name fall so effortlessly through your lips after pulling you along for the past few minutes. The vibration from his mouth causes your hips to buck and you whine out in pleasure as your thighs flex against his head on instinct.

His tongue continuously slips past your soft folds “ So sweet princess. You’re the only one I want to taste like this...'' he confesses, his mouth placing a wide open kiss against you that has you reaching towards his dark curls out of desperation. The soft strands slips through your hands and you had to admit- you definitely appreciated the man growing out his hair while you’ve been away. “Isn’t so much better when you wait like a good girl?”

In return the words you were somehow able to form were “ Ye-..ss” and a stream of broken curses, while you arched further into him-your mouth forming in the shape of an O’.

His hand then moves to slide up towards your chest, tweaking a nipple and all while licking up slowly and drawing small whimpers from you. “M-More, please Tae.”

He hears you beg and he’s so hard, at this point it was almost painful. You drive him crazy and Truth be told, Taehyung had been this way just by getting a text from you- knowing exactly how this night would end and that was with you in his bed _...because he’s too weak to say no._

He gives into your request, now sliding both his hands back down. One of them comes to place itself firmly on your hip, while the other goes down even further. Taehyung looks up at you again, his sultry gaze never looking away from the euphoric expressions you were making. It was a sight he knew he would never get tired of seeing- but then again he isn’t the one you wanted to make love to you every night.

“That's s-so good ” Your voice elevates a few pitches higher when he sits up and you feel him slip not one but two fingers into your soaking core, His fingers then curling up inside as he starts a steady pace into you. They’re rough and long, skillfully adding more pressure to the tight knot within your stomach at an alarming rate. You whine, grateful that he continued his earlier task and no longer teasing you to the point of desperation.

“ _please_...” you breathe, clenching tightly around his digits while now missing the presence of his mouth on you. Although the way he twisted and pumped his hand into you, was enough to bring you closer- you needed more and wanted nothing else than the lovelier sight of his face between your legs.

He shakes his head at you “So damn greedy princess, my fingers not enough for you?” he chuckles darkly, enjoying the way you begged underneath him for his touch.

Your chest heaves up and down and Taehyung’s eyes darken even further from the sight. He brings the other hand back to squeeze against one of your mounds and to his delight your back arches more into his hand- as if your body itself was still craving his touch. “Slutty little princess.” he teases from the way you suddenly bite your lip at his switch of character “Gotta do better than that, if you want me to fuck you with my tongue love.” he huffs out, his hand still pumping steadily into your cunt.

_Love_... _that's new_...you think but then the thought is completely blocked out when those same fingers begins to dig further into your core. In return you mewl out, his name, fingertips grazing over your g-spot torturously “More please Tae, Please suck my clit...” you writhed and whimpered, your own fingers coming to grip the dark sheets beneath you.

It’s a short beat when he stares appeased and just as he promised, a view of luxurious dark black curls disappears between your legs once again. Only this time, the man has maneuvered a leg over his shoulder and even slid a third finger into your suffering hole. He still keeps you in place though, an arm coming to hold your hips down when his lips molds onto your button of nerves.

“Yes, yes right there!” you exhale, throwing your head back.

He does more than you could ask, twisting and pivoting his fingers into you. Taehyung sucks _hard_ , bringing his textured tongue to lick viciously at the bud and swirls it around to his liking. Your thighs shake uncontrollably around him, hips dipping and attempting to buck as a means to get away from the intense attack.

His hands pick up the pace, fucking into you so hard, he actually had your body bouncing off of the bed and you swore your were beginning to see stars. The man could feel you gushing on his fingers, tight walls clenching around him in the peaks of what was your pre-orgasm.

He moans, pulling back to lick a fat stripe up your quivering pussy “Fuck, cum on my fingers princess, Take them until you can’t anymore.”

You huff “T-Tae- _oh_ _god!_ ”

Like clockwork, Teahyung’s mouth and fingers are quick to abruptly send you over your limit. Your body stiffening and eyes rolling back and you could swear there was an angel singing in your ear, through your much awaited orgasm. Taehyung laps at you, picking up every drop of your sweet juice and even on his fingers- sucking you into overstimulation and until you eventually begin to push his head back.

He had to admit, the man was skilled at making women cum fast, but you may have just become his new record. His brows lift and you don't miss the bewildered look he gets when your hands were pushing him off of you. The reaction makes your cheeks warm with embarrassment...

When he’s sure he’s gotten every bit of you, he eventually pulls away, a cautious but curious look evident within his features. He licks around his mouth, a noticeable shimmer of your wetness coating his lips and chin.

You stare sheepishly “I-”

“I don’t think you’ve ever cum that fast before.” He intervenes immediately, a slightly worried look being shot your way. You nod slowly, your bottom lip being caught within your teeth since you weren't sure what to say.

“I know... _it's been a while._ ” You confess slowly but truthfully. “I haven't been with anyone since I was last here.”

You weren't sure when, but somewhere down the line, you simply couldn't stomach letting your husband touch you this way. Any attempt in a sensual romance with each other only ended with you pushing him away- or simply another argument of pointless topics.

Taehyung bites his lip at this with a quirked brow, attempting to hide how happy that made him to hear you say that. Basically no one else but him, has touched you this way and here he was thinking every time you left- you were only going right back to your husband.

_...He couldn’t wait much longer, Taehyung wanted you now._

You wait for him to say something, noticing how his eyes seem to sparkle at what you said but you could tell he was in his own head before he notices the way you shift from uncertainty.

You peek up as he comes to, the view of his body coming to hover over you. “In that case...think you’re ready for me princess?” Tae asks, just as he settles himself in between your legs- spreading you out more to take him.

Looking up at him to answer “No,” you swallow “but when am I ever ready?”

He falters “I-...I'm just going to pretend you said yes.” A slight chuckle leaves Taehyung’s mouth, Gripping your hips to pull you under him. You suck in a breath when you feel his length laying heavy on your inner thigh and it makes your stomach drop with anticipation.

You bite your lip, staring at his gorgeous profile and Taehyung does the same to you, his eyes running down towards your lips-he can’t stop himself from dropping his onto them. The kiss starts off sweet and slow, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue and the thrill is enchanting.

Soon with his chest pressed to yours, it becomes more passionate- almost primal as Taehyung’s tongue moves dominantly against yours and it takes your breath away. Literally.

Taehyung then brings his hand down between you and your heart lurches when he grips himself in his hand, rubbing the warm mushroom tip against your slit. Mixing in his precum with your evident arousal and nudging your still overstimulated clit.

He then pushes towards your entrance, slowly sinking himself into you and you wince slightly from the familiar burn of his stretch- but the pleasure of finally having your walls mold onto him made you sigh out in relief.

“God you still feel amazing.” He growls, while still sinking deeper into you until he eventually bottoms out and has your hands running up his back.

He continues to kiss you, then moving to finish down your jawline and suck onto the sweet parts of your neck. The man intended to leave marks everywhere, pulling his hips back to the tip and testing a thrust that ends with you moaning loudly at the end. already you feel the urge to dig your nails into his back, clenching around him as he begins to do the motion again and again. With each thrust it gets harder and deeper, your soft moans getting louder and Taehyung’s drive gets stronger.

Eventually it all leads to a point where Taehyung had begun fucking you into a stuttering mess, the sound of his hips connecting against yours aiding both of your moans in the process.

Your back arches into him and Taehyung watches ferally as your body bounces from the contact of his, deep grunts leaving past his lips and he swore he wouldn't last much longer if you kept looking at him like a love struck fool.

_Ha love…_

You don't love him and Taehyung knew that- even while he drives himself to fuck you mercilessy as if you do. In this moment he didn’t care, even if he had to wake up tomorrow without you next to him as always- He just wanted to enjoy you here shaking and whimpering under him like this. He didn't mind as long as you kept giving him opportunities to have you this way and vice versa.

“g-gonna cum T-Tae.” You groan, head falling back when he angles his hips and creates even more friction. The heat crawling up your body was getting even hotter, your toes curling and eyes rolling back- you were so close.

Taehyung didn’t need to be told twice, this was his favorite part- where you were your most vulnerable.

He heightened his efforts just for you, grabbing your legs to put them over his shoulders, his large hand coming to wrap around your neck so that he had a good anchor. He squeezes gently, beginning fuck into you at a brutal pace, until you were gasping rapidly for the air he was constricting. He was close himself, just not close enough and he would hold out until you were done- just to watch you fall apart again.

“Cum for me princess” he pronounces with every thrust, filling your mind with nothing but the goal to reach your second orgasm.

And that you do.

Taehyung feels your body shudder violently under him, his name being yelled out into the thick air and your pussy clenches around him for dear life.

Your body tenses and you continue to cry out as Taehyung fucks you through your high. Your nails running down his back, sure enough to leave marks and it's until he hears your soft whimpers that he begins to slow his hips.

_Fuck._

You feel spent and thoroughly fucked, your mind nowhere near the turmoil that plagued you earlier. but you’re still aware of the hardness buried deep inside you, throbbing and probably begging for release.

You swallow, wanting to return the favor “Let me ride you.” You whisper and Taehyung’s face pulls up from shock.

“You sure?” He asks “I can finish like this-“

“No I want to do it, you deserve it.” You breath, giving him a small smile and the man could swear his heart would burst through his chest. _No, don't fall for it._

You suddenly let out a loud yelp, once he suddenly switches himself onto his back with you on top- not giving your decision a second thought.

Your breath catches in your throat.

From this position, he could see you in all your vulnerability- a beautiful image of your hazy eyes boring into him with an unknown emotion, your lips swollen from his doing and he had the perfect view of where he would have you sliding down his cock until you had him in a crumbling mess. It was a different routine for him to say honestly, he didn't like intimate positions like this one. To not only be able to watch his partner, but that his partner could see everything he was thinking or even feeling as well.

He only wanted this with you... _and you never knew._

“Keep your eyes on me.” the statement enjoins you to do so.

It's a slight pause as he stares at you, his lips parting while his eyes stay glued to yours. It captures you, your complete attention to him and you didn't notice he’d been able to line himself with you until he begins to bring your hips down onto him.

“I- _fuck_.” you hiss instantly, a slight wince to the pain of the uncommon stretched- feeling him go deeper than ever before. His thick cock slides into your sore walls so deliciously, you swear you could cum again right there- had it not been for the fact that you don’t think you could take another so quickly.

Taehyung throws his head back, a strangled groan escaping past his pink lips. He loves how you feel around him, so tight and warm- he knows your pussy was made just for him. You accommodate him so well, the way your lovely thighs molded perfectly onto his hips and Tae couldn't help but to jerk up into you.

You gasp, an involuntary moan being ripped from you and when your eyes suddenly connect to his, you don't miss the lost gaze of admiration.

He swallows hard in his dry throat, Adam's apple bobbing up and down before he speaks. “Move.” He croaks out and it sounds as if he’s holding himself back. “ _Now_ …”

You follow his command after what takes a minute to adjust to his intrusion. Your hips moving upwards to slowly slide back down on him. The motion elicits a throaty moan from both parties and you once again find Tae’s hands firmly planted on you. They grasp tightly around your waist, giving him enough leverage to control the motions of your body’s rhythm.

You bite your lip, dipping your hips down onto him expertly at a content pace and moaning as the tip of his dick reaches deep enough to surpass your g-spot. You swore your eyes would roll back if you weren’t already squeezing your eyes shut from how amazing he felt inside. And that's one thing you had to admit about Taehyung- you could never seem to get enough of him, even as your body screamed with exhaustion.

He feels his chest constrict with what he already could tell was a flood of emotions, watching your face contort with pleasure as you rode him even after your recent climax. Your soft moans and gentle hands grabbing onto his chest desperately to anchor yourself- _fuck, you look incredible._

Tae’s fingers begin to dig into your skin, creating a blunt pain as a pleasurable grunt of his own slips past his lips- but you don’t mind. Well more like you were too busy having your mind slowly grow delirious with every push of your hips.

“Keep going just like that princess” Taehyung breathes appreciatively, staring up at you as his own expression gives away how close he’s getting. “Almost there.”

You listen to him, mouth parting once again as a new kind of pleasure builds within your abdomen. Taehyung watches in awe, a hand coming from your waist and up to suddenly slip two fingers into your mouth. They grind against your taste buds and Taehyung groans out again after feeling you suck on them in return.

Shit he’s not gonna last much more.

“Fuck-” Taehyung suddenly curses, his release hitting him like a truck out of nowhere. In the instant you look down at him, you’re grateful to watch him shatter as your pace had quickened over him. His length begins to swell in you and you let out sweet whimpers when you abruptly feel him painting yours walls with his cum, his own body tensing from a paralyzing pleasure.

Once you feel him freeze up, you stare down at him-watching Taehyung’s face screw up and his chest falls rapidly- one hand on your hip to stop you and you could practically feel him shaking underneath you.

“So pretty.” you mutter, watching the man fall apart- of course it's too low however for him to hear you.

He looks up, noticing how you were gazing down at him with puppy eyes. Taehyung then taps your thigh, motioning as a way to let you know now would be the time to move.

The hardened member inside of you is now going soft and before you know it- he’s helping you move off of him and onto your side, turning himself over and coming to hover close to your face.

You smile tiredly.

“So, how'd I do?” He asks while watching as your eyes barely keep themselves open and clearly referring to your request from earlier.

You laugh, already feeling the soreness of your body fire up and your weight felt triple what it is. In other words, Taehyung had completely wrecked you, but then again there hasn’t been a time he didn’t.

You stare off as if to truly think about your answer. “Amazing. So good I actually considered sleeping over this time.” You joke.

Taehyung immediately tenses, stature frozen and rigid against you. Your eyes fall back on to the sweaty man next to you and although some of his hair had become matted down around his eyes- you could still see how hard they trained on you after you said that.

“Hey, I’m only kidding.” You falter a little, realizing you may have said something wrong again and just to make sure, you find yourself reaching up to brush a dark curl away from his face. “You don’t have to look at me like I have two heads.”

Taehyung could _feel_ his heart rate going up and just as you were about to drop your hand, he grabs it- enclosing it within his.

“ You should.” He whispers cautiously.

You blink up at him, not sure if he was being serious or if he fucked your brains out so good you’d actually begun imagining things. “Should what?”

“Stay… you don’t have to go back, I don’t mind.” he shrugs, but in all honesty- Taehyung was ready to pass out from how much he was holding his breath for your answer. _He wanted you to say yes...please say yes..._

You don’t say anything actually for a moment and Taehyung was counting each second that had passed by when you didn't. Slowly, you then begin to nod your head- gazing up at him curiously to make sure he was actually being serious.

Taehyung had asked you to stay, he never asks _anyone_ to stay and this was the first time there was any mention of you being over after sex even as a joke. hell, just sleeping next to him would be a new territory for both of you. One thing is for sure, it will definitely change the distant dynamic you both created for each other and as the flood of butterflies swirl dangerously in your tummy- it quickly reminds you of the strange feeling from earlier...the one that scares the living hell out of you.

“...Okay.” you then say finally, but it still sounds unsure.

Taehyung didn’t care, for once he got to keep you past a one nightstand and in the morning- he would actually be able to wake up next to you, hoping that you would never want to go back to the cheating asshole that was your husband.

Maybe he was pushing it, but he also hoped that it was possible to convince you to stay longer.

He meant it when he said he wouldn’t hope for more with you, the man had given up long ago whenever he found himself listening to your sweet lies about how you would leave him afterwards. Instead, each time you never do.

That being said he’d be dumb if he didn't take his opportunity to change that. It was a small step of course, the only difference this time being that he would actually continue to wrap you within his arms- pulling you both close under his covers and never letting go until the morning came. He would allow this contact to be intimate and he’d wonder if you’d notice, when you lay your head on his chest. He’d continue delude himself into thinking this could be his chance and whisper nothing but soft praises into your ear as you snored lightly within your slumber.

_Just one more time…_ he thinks, just before planting a kiss to the top of your head and shutting his eyes in hopes to see you tomorrow.

_Taehyung would bend to your will._


End file.
